Left Behind
by Serinity17
Summary: Chloe, the forgotten daughter of Maleficent, was enraged by the betrayal of her twin sister and supposed friends who didn't so much as think twice before abandoning her. She was left with no one in her corner when her mother hadn't returned after the barrier had been broken, and it seemed as if her so called family had completely forgotten her... (full summary inside)
1. Summary

Chloe, the forgotten daughter of Maleficent, was enraged by the betrayal of her twin sister and supposed friends who didn't so much as think twice before abandoning her. She was left with no one in her corner when her mother hadn't returned after the barrier had been broken, and it seemed as if her so called family had completely forgotten her. They left her for dead, as Harry Hook had put it, and it wasn't long before she became a part of Uma's crew. She finally had a real family that would never abandon her and she'd be damned if she let anyone take that away from her.


	2. Chapter 1

C h a p t e r · 1

For a moment everything seemed almost normal, to say the least, as the purple haired daughter of Maleficent stood facing her three best friends with her twin sister to her right. But soon the villagers' smiles faded, their laughs turning to gasps and their eyes grew wide before they ran off in either direction, leaving the five VKs where they stood. The two girls took that as their cue and turned to face the two brutes standing side by side.

"Hi, mom," Mal said, greeting her mother as she pushed the two knuckleheads, as she liked to call them, out of her way with the powerless scepter in hand.

"Stealing candy, Mal?" Maleficent questioned, mock disappointment lacing her words as she looked between her twins. "I'm so disappointed."

"It was from a baby," Mal added as she held it out to the evil fairy, causing Chloe to roll her eyes.

"That's my nasty little girl," their mother beamed as she took the lollipop in her hand before spitting on it and sticking it under her arm for good measure. "Give it back to the dreadful creature." Following orders, the brute behind her did as she said while she ignored the disgusted looks on the two girls' faces.

"Mom," Mal tried but was interrupted by the evil fairy.

"It's the deets, Mal, that make the difference between mean and truly evil," Maleficent said, emphasizing the last few words as she waved to the boy's mother pulling him in the wagon.

"That's disgusting," Chloe muttered as she stepped back, seeing that the boy had the nasty thing in his mouth. Jay chuckled next to the blue eyed twin, earning a swift jab to his ribs in an attempt to quiet him.

"When I was your age I was cursing entire kingdoms," Maleficent went on with her arm wrapped around Mal. "Walk with me. See, I'm just, just trying to teach you the thing that really counts - How to be me."

"I know that. And I'll do better," Mal said with her back turned to the others so she couldn't see her sister roll her eyes yet again. Chloe love her sister by all means, but the girl was trying way too hard to impress their mother.

"Oh, there's news! I buried the lede!" Maleficent thrilled with her hands in the air as she moved to stand in front of the group. "You four," she went on, pointing to Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos. "Have been chosen to go to a different school - in Auradon."

At that, Carlos, Jay and Evie tried to make a break for it, but were stopped by the six foot tall brutes.

"What? I'm not going to some boarding school filled to the brim with prissy pink princesses!" Mal exclaimed.

"And perfect princes," Evie added dreamily as she looked to the sky, but stepped back when Mal shook her head in disgust.

"Yeah," Jay started, feeling the need to put his two sense in. "And I don't do uniforms. Unless it's leather. You feel me?" Maleficent looked on at him unmasked as he turned to Carlos with his hand up, but the white haired boy turned down the high five.

"I read somewhere that they allow dogs in Auradon," he spoke with a fearful tone. "Mom said they're rabid pack animals who eat boys who don't behave..." His voice trailed off and he didn't notice Jay creeping up on him until he barked next to his ear.

Chloe chuckled lightly before hitting Jay after Carlos had his turn, but harder. As funny as it may be for the moment, Carlos was still her best friend and she hated his mother for what she had done to the poor boy.

"Yeah, mom, we're not going," Mal went on in protest. "Besides, what about Chloe?"

"Oh, youre thinking small, pumpkin. It's all about world domination," Maleficent droned on. "And as for Chloe, she's not going."

"What do you mean she's not going?" Carlos asked, wide eyed as he held onto her as if at any moment she could disappear.

Truth be told, she was like the sister he never had seeing as how on numerous occasions she had stepped in between him and his mother. In fights she'd always had his back, constantly protecting him at all costs. Leaving her behind would feel like the greatest betrayal on his part, and just the thought scared him more than his mother ever could.

"I need her here," she answered casually, turning away from the group and heading off in the direction from which she came with her brutes in tow. "Girls..." she called and Mal moved forward, followed by Evie, but the boys waited for Chloe to give them the _O.K._ before they followed suit.

Back at Bargain Castle the five VKs stood before Maleficent as she sat upon her throne, filing away at her nails with her usual board look.

"You will go. You will find the Fairy Godmother and you will bring back the magic wand," the evil fairy said, repeating the plan for the tenth time as she waved around the nail file. "Easy peasy."

"What's in it for us?" Mal asked with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Matching thrones. Hers-and-hers crowns."

"Um, I... I think she meant _us_?" Carlos said somewhat hesitantly, taking a step back and falling back only to be caught by Chloe as Maleficent stood, leaning against the railing.

"It's all about us, baby," she said to Mal. "Do you enjoy watching innocent people suffer?"

"Well, yeah, I mean, who doesn't-"

"Well, then get me the wand and the three of us can see all that and so much more. And with that wand and my scepter, I will be able to bend both good and evil to my will!"

"Our will," Evil Queen corrected, causing the five VKs to turn to her. Cruella pointed in agreement while Jafar nodded next to Jay.

"Our will, our will," Maleficent muttered, correcting herself before snapping her fingers to get all eyes back on her as she focused on Mal. "And of you refuse, you're grounded for the rest of your life, missy."

"What?" Mal asked, eyes wide in utter shock. "Mom-" Before she could get another word in Maleficent held up her hand to shush her daughter. She zeroed in and their eyes locked in an intense stare. Mal did her best to focus, but in the end her mother had still been undefeated. "Fine. Whatever," she muttered, turning away.

"I win," Maleficent stated triumphantly. Chloe just chuckled at that since she'd been the only one of the two to even come close to breaking her streak.

"Evie, my little evillette in training," the Evil Queen called, and Evie made her way over to where her mother sat at the table with a giddy smile. Chloe and Mal both rolled their eyes as Evie's mother scolded her for laughing.

"Oh, well, they're not taking my Carlos, because I'd miss him too much," Cruella said almost convincingly, but Chloe knew better and took a step in her direction.If looks could kill...

"Really, mom?" Carlos asked with a hopeful look on his freckled face.

"Yes. Who would touch up my roots, fluff my furs, and scrape the bunions off my feet," Cruella said and before she could take another step forward Chloe stepped between the old bat and her son. Just as she was about to hit the woman Carlos grabbed her shoulders to keep her from doing anything she might regret.

"Yeah, maybe a new school wouldn't be the worst thing," Carlos admitted, looking away from the deranged woman he was forced call his mother.

"Oh, Carlos, they have dogs in Auradon," Cruella insisted.

"Oh, no! I'm not going!" Carlos stated, shaking his head furiously and his best friend wrapped her arms around him from behind to steady him.

"Well, Jay isn't going either," Jafar declared with a stern expression. "I need him to stock the shelves in my store." Maleficent just shook her head at him as he pulled Jay off to the side where he emptied his pockets and pulled a lamp from his vest. Chloe couldn't help but laugh as the old man's eyes lit up just briefly before realizing there was no genie inside.

"Evie's not going anywhere until we get rid of this unibrow," Evil Queen protested, causing a gasp to escape the blue haired girl's lips.

"What is wrong with you people?" Maleficent exclaimed as she threw her hands in the air for emphasis and moved about the room. "People used to cower at the mention of our names! For twenty years, I have searched for a way off this island. For twenty years, they have robbed us of our revenge... revenge on Snow White and her horrible little men."

"Ow!"

"Revenge on Aladdin and his bloated genie!"

"I will-" Jafar started with his fists clenched at his sides, but Jay cut him off and gripped his father's shoulders, shaking his head.

"Pops!" Jay urged and Maleficent turned to face Cruella.

"Revenge on every sneaky Dalmatian that escaped your clutches."

"Oh, but they didn't get baby," she said as she turned to the stuffed toy puppy on her left shoulder. "They didn't get the- They didn't the baby!"

"And I, Maleficent... The evilest of them all," she went on completely ignoring Cruella's mental state. "I will have my revenge on sleeping beauty and her relentless prince. Villains!" They dropped what they were doing that very moment and looked to where she now stood in the center of the room. "Our day has come. E.Q., give her the magic mirror."

Doing as she was told, the Evil Queen retrieved the handheld mirror from her pocket and handed it to her daughter.

"This is your magic mirror?" Evie questioned as she turned it over in her hands.

"Huh, I kinda thought it'd be... bigger," Chloe stated with her chin on Carlos's shoulder.

"Yeah, well, it ain't what it used to be, but then again neither are we!" the older woman replied with a light chuckle as she took her daughter's hands in hers. "It will help you find things."

"Like a prince?" Evie asked hopefully.

"Like my waistline," her mother replied, pursing her lips together in a thin line.

"Like the magic wand! Hello!" Maleficent interrupted, clearly frustrated.

"Hello," Chloe replied somewhat sarcastically, laughing aloud when her mother turned to glare at her.

"My spell book. My book. I need my... that book," Maleficent muttered to herself as she began to frantically search the room until she remembered she'd put it in the freezer, otherwise known asthe safe. "There she is. It doesn't work here, but it will in Auradon. Remember? When we were spreading evil and ruining lives?"

"Like it was yesterday," Evil Queen said and Maleficent placed the book into Mal's hands.

"And now you will be making your own memories by doing exactly as I tell you," she spoke and just as Mal was about to object she was interrupted by the honking of a horn just outside.

"They're here!" Cruella announced with the fakest of smiles. Carlos looked to his mother before turning into the comforting embrace of his best friend.

"I don't want to leave without you," he stated, his words muffled by her hair as she held him tight.

"Don't worry, I'll be right here when you get back," Chloe told him when she finally pulled away and forced a smile.

"Carlos! Come," Cruella demanded, holding his bag in her hand as she headed for the stairs. He looked back to Chloe once more, seeing her nod before he snatched the bag from his mother and ran as fast as he could away from her.

A genuine smile graced Chloe's lips and she turned to see Jay behind her, arms wide and she didn't hesitate before walking straight into them, standing on the tips of her toes as she wound her arms around his neck.

"I'm actually gonna miss your smug ass," she admitted as she felt his strong arms embrace her. "You know that, right?" He just nodded when they pulled away from one another, smiling back at her, but he didn't miss the sad look in her eyes.

"I'll keep a close eye on him," he told her, answering the unspoken question. Even though they were only said to be gone for a couple of days she felt as if it may be a bit longer than that until she was able to see them again.

"_Thank you_," she mouthed and he nodded before walking past her in the direction of the stairs. She sighed inwardly and turned her attention to the blue haired princess saying her goodbyes to her mother.

"Who's the fairest of them all?" Evil Queen asked with a questionable smirk on her once beautiful face.

"Me," Evie chirped, only to be shot down by the older woman's glare. "You."

"Yes! Let's go," she said cheerfully as she pulled the girl to her feet. Chloe just shook her head as she leaned against the nearest wall.

As Evie followed behind her mother she caught Chloe's eye, that one look saying everything that needed to be said to one another before she left as well.

"So, I'll see you soon?" Mal questioned from beside her sister, gripping their mother's spell book.

"Only if you guys are able to pull this off," Chloe answered with a sly grin before pulling her twin into a much needed hug.

"Asshole," Mal muttered against Chloe's shoulder.

"I've been called worse," she said with a laugh as she pulled away.

"Mal!" Maleficent called, standing next to the exit with a worn leather duffle bag in hand while anxiously tapping her left foot. The green eyed girl looked back to her blue eyed twin momentarily before leaving her side.

When she was finally gone Chloe could've sworn she heard her mother sigh in relief, but she decided not to question it. Instead, she followed the older woman out onto the balcony where she could hear Cruella yelling after Carlos.

She couldn't help but smile to herself as he came into view, tossing his bag into the trunk before climbing into the back seat followed by Jay and Evie. Mal hesitated, looking back to where Maleficent stood next to Chloe on the balcony. Her mother's glare was enough to shake her from her thoughts and she finally joined the others in the back of the limousine.

Chloe watched as they left, shaking her head when Cruella yelled to Carlos something about bringing home a puppy although it was clear he was already too far away to hear and or care. She turned to see that her mother was no longer beside her, feeling somewhat relieved as she leaned against the railing with her head in her hands.

She's never admit it aloud to anyone, but as a little girl she had always dreamed of going to Auradon. Things had changed as she got older, and she quickly learned that it was because of them, because of King Adam, that they were sentenced to a miserable life of the island with no way out. The barrier surrounding the Isle kept them there, isolated them from the rest of the world.

A faint smile graced the face of the violet haired demigod as she was reminded of all the things she and her mother had planned for Auradon once the barrier was taken down. For a split second she began to question her sister's loyalty, but almost immediately thought against it because she knew her sister well enough to know she would never go against their mother.

"Chloe," a voice called, interrupting her thoughts, and she turned to see her mother alone in the main room. She sighed and looked back out over the Isle just briefly before heading inside, closing the balcony doors behind her.

"I'm heading out for a bit," she informed as she crossed the room, amd Maleficent just waved the girl off, mumbling something about how they had much work to do when she returned. She thought about paying her father a visit, but decided she could do that another day. Instead, she found herself wandering haphazardly through the deserted streets without a care in the world as the hours passed.

It wasn't until she rounded a corner that lead her into a dark alleyway that she realized she was being followed. She picked up the pace, knowing nothing good could possibly come out of her current situation, but soon regretted her decision when she was thrusted against the dirty brick wall.

"Don't struggle, lass," came a think Scottish accent belonging to none other than Harry Hook himself. "I don't wanna hurt ye."

"Hurt me?" she scoffed as he gently traced her jawline with the cool metal curve of his hook. He chuckled softly, pressing his forehead to hers, his breath hot against her skin. "You don't scare me, pirate."

"Ye say it like it's a dirty word," he uttered and she managed to keep her smile well hidden. "I could hurt ye."

"But you won't," she stated, wrapping her index finger around the curved edge of his hook as it rest beneath her chin, her crystal blue eyes locked on his. A sinister smirk crossed his lips as her words finally registered in his psychotic mind.

"Ye are lucky yer pretty," he whispered in a way that sent a chill down her spine. "'Sides, I only came to talk."

"About?"

"Ye joinin' the crew, of course," he explained, taking in the look of confusion on herprettyface. "Since yer crew just abandoned ye, left ye for dead."

"They didn't abandon me," she said defensively, refusing to believe such things. _They'd never do that to me._

"Keep tellin' yerself that, love," Harry spoke rather softly before pulling away from her. "But the offer still stands, if ye change yer mind, ye know where to find me."

She watched him as he sauntered away, leaving her alone with an unpleasant feeling settling in her chest as she considered the likelihood of her best friends betraying here. It wasn't true, it couldn't be and she refused to believe it. At least for now.

Weeks had passed and it was finally coronation day. Maleficent made sure to fill her daughter in on Mal's oh-so brilliant plan to nab the wand while Fairy Godmother blessed Prince Ben, but Chloe couldn't help but doubt her sister. So instead of being at home with her mother when the barrier was broken she eas with her father, watching as the event was broadcasted live for everyone to see.

For a split second she regretted all the doubts she had had about her sister, cursing herself for letting Harry get into her head like he did, but soon took it all back the moment Mal handed the wand over to Fairy Godmother. Maleficent then took matters into her own hands, but came up short when Mal managed to spell the wand from her hand. However, when Maleficent took the form of a dragon it seemed to be game over for the four the footage was cut.

In the end, Maleficent was defeated, turned into a lizard of sorts the size of the love in her heart apparently, and the barrier had been set back into place. Chloe's entire world came crashing down on her when she realized they weren't coming back for her after all, and she felt stupid for believing they would. It was in that moment, when the truth finally sank in, that she made up her mind.

So when the violet haired demigod finally arrived at the Chip Shoppe she found that Uma's entire crew was there waiting for her, waiting to welcome her with open arms as they accepted her as one of them.


End file.
